Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $709{,}600{,}000{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{11}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{7}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $709{,}600{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{7}.096 \times 10^{\exponentColor{11}}$